A story of nightmares
by sasori-deidara-akatsuki
Summary: Allen is having night mares that seem to drive him insane and almost tries to commit suicide but Kanda stops him bcuz he loves him gonna b along fanfic if possible xD I suck a summerys
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is yullen I will want reviews pls ;)_  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not or anything to do with it unless it this fanfic :D<em>

"no one even wants you here get lost ugly!" Shouted red headed man with light green eyes, "fuck off get out of my sight" shouted a green haired Chinese girl.

Allen a white haired innocent boy woke being shaken up the gasped as he sat up suddenly in his face was a blue haired samurai staring at him a familiar face tears rolled down Allen's face Kanda made full eye contact with the boy lifting his chin up with his finger Allen was still crying Kanda wipes his tears with his thumb kissing him on the cheek and smiling before walking out the wooden door and closing it Allen looked at his hands not believing what just happened "I thought he hated me" thought Allen to himself before standing up and getting into a white shirt and some black skinny jeans, leaving his hair messy he walks out the woods door hearing it creak shut he walks out onto a balcony looking over the edge "I wonder.." Muttered Allen before hearing a scream that sounds familiar"aaaallleeeennn!" Shouted a redheaded exorcist called waving his hand "hey lavi" Allen said looking at the floor "what's the matter" asked lavi concerned  
>"I need to ask a question" said Allen looking into lavi's green eye<br>"what is it?" Asked lavi confused  
>"is Kanda gay?" Asked Allen still looking at the floor Lavi took a few seconds to process the question before holding back a laugh<br>"why?" He asked smirking  
>"NO REASON" Allen said running away holding back a blush he bumped into someone falling over on them,<br>"ouch im sorry" he said opening his eyes realising he hands were pinning Kanda down on floor with his legs in between kanda's legs Allen and Kanda both blushed before looking away,  
>"um can you get off me moyashi" asked Kanda in a soothing tone "normally he's really harsh whys he been so gentle?" Thought Allen, he got up and watched Kanda smile and walk away on the stone floor towards his bedroom.<br>Lavi had just ran to Allen and asking if he was okay but Allen ignored him watching Kanda shut his door.

Kanda's pov

I curled up in a ball on my creaky white bed and hugged my pillow why does he make me feel like this? The only reason im being nice is because ever since 2 weeks of being mean to him he's been having nightmares i can tell his been screaming in his sleep I wonder if wait no that will never happen...

Sorry for the shot chapter hope you will enjoy this long fanfic I wanted to leave this on a cliff hanger but its short pls rate and review ?


	2. Chapter 2 mission part 1

AN: Sup guys ready for some more ! Woo! Anyway thanks for the reviews I got soo happy ㈳4 ㈳6 Disclaimer: I do not own or notten to do with it unless its the fanfic ㈳4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 mission

Kanda sat on his white creaky bed when he herd a small knock on the door he lot up and walked along the stone floor too see a small cute girl with long green ponytails and green eyes she looked down at the floor looking scared "what was she scared of?" "um...Kanda..you..have..a..a..new...mission...brother...wants...you" she managed to stutter out before leading him across the Black order to a room full of papers with a sleeping chinese man on the desk lenalee kicked him in the face to wake him up Kanda looked over at the sofa and saw Allen head facing down at the floor Kanda went and sat next to him waiting for Komui to explain the mission, "oh hi Kanda ready for your mission?" Asked Komui "just get on with it! He shouted making Allen jump Kanda smiled evilly he had a plan in mind... "so finders have seen signs of innocents, but no akuma has been spotted it just u and Allen that are going" explained Komui Allen trembled slightly" being alone with Kanda was a bad Idea" thought Allen Kanda had noticed and tried to get him out of doing the mission, "Komui im strong enough I can go alone" said Kanda trying to convince him, "but when u battled that swordsman it took you 3 days and u had to get lavi and Allen to help you" said komui "but" "no buts Allen is going with you and you depart tomorrow 1 o'clock" said komui before walking out the room kanda tried all he could but Komui ended up forcing him and got up and held out his hand helping Allen stand up the walked out the room side by side holding hands.

When Kanda took Allen back to his room Kanda stood at the door looking at his ass "damn.." He muttered under his breath before turning around and heading back to his room. Once he got there he closed the door and flopped on his bed looking at the wall "hopefully ill get to sleep with him...that will make him stop screaming right?" He asked himself before he knew it he fell asleep, he woke suddenly to hear screaming down the black order he got up checking the time it was 3:07am he walked over to allens room where he was still screaming Kanda quickly kissed him before he woke anyone else up he calmed down and stayed up the rest of the night watching him. Once it was morning Allen woke up seeing Kanda standing in front of him, Allen got embarrassed on covered his face and wandered if he was snoring or something Kanda was confused why was he embarrassed, "morning" he simply said "morning?" Said Allen looking at him confusedly "better get ready its 11:34am" said Kanda walking out the door walking to the cafeteria to get some soba, Allen got dressed Into his usual and brushed his hair and walked to the cafeteria ordering a table full of food it was gone in seconds

3 tables full later xD

It was 12:58pm and Kanda and Allen were on the train and ready to go Kanda stared at Allen who was staring out the window at the blue sky he turned Allen's face towards him and kissed him, Allen didn't want to kiss him but his body said otherwise Allen let kanda's tongue slip into his mouth the kiss was passionate and last a good 2 minuets before Allen broke the kiss gasping for air. Kanda smiled at Allen before closing his eyes and falling asleep on allen's lap

hope you enjoyed that chapter sorry its short again xD thanks for the reviews you guys were alot of help :) hoping to update a longer chapter next time aha I only uploaded this yesterday and here's another chapter


	3. Chapter 3 injured

AN:I do not own xD or anything to do with it

Chapter 3 injured  
>Once they were at the inn they were attacked by a few level 1 akuma and 3 level 2's Allen didn't understand why they didn't go after the innocent people something was oddly strange lost in thought Allen didn't notice he was was hit by an akuma on his rips he spat red liquid on the cobal stone floor before passing out all he remembers was Kanda screaming his name and running over to him.<p>

Allen finally gained consciousness when he saw a blue haired samurai staring at him allens sliver eyes were lost in gaze stuck in kandas beauty, Kanda broke allens gaze with a kiss letting Kanda explore inside allen's mouth, Kanda broke away smiling Allen didn't noticed he was only in his boxers because Kanda had to bandage him up Allen looked down blushing "Pervert..."he blurted out Kanda laughs a little "a little moyashi like you has no right of saying pervert when you let me kiss you and snog you..." Said Kanda looking down at Allen "hum..." Allen moaned still looking down  
>"do you want me to kiss it better?" Asked Kanda smirking<br>Allen didn't reply but looked at him who was now kissing his six pack Allen moaned slightly  
>"im not old enough" he whispered<br>"hum?" Asked Kanda looking up at him  
>"isn't It the new trend?" Asked Kanda<br>"yes but I don't want to" said Allen sitting up  
>"fine but im not gonna hold up any Longer than a month" he said smiling<br>"I thought you hated me" said Allen getting nervous waiting for kandas reply  
>Kanda looked down not wanting to respond he got up and walked out the room shutting the door behind him Allen was really tired and needed to sleep he slowly closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.<br>Allen woke up with a sudden fright seeing kanda in his face again  
>"w-what are you doing?" Asked Allen still shocked<br>"looking at ur beauty your so kawaii when you sleep" said Kanda smirking  
>Allen blushed slightly before sitting up looking down<br>"im..." Allen muttered slightly  
>"im?" Asked Kanda<br>"im...scared...will you sleep with me?" Asked Allen in embarrassment  
>Kanda blushed and looked away before kissing him,<br>"what a stupid question my answer will be yes baka" said Kanda lying down on the bed next to Allen, the white haired boy turned to face the samurai, Kanda turned his head to see Allen staring at him Allen in the other hand was lost in the gaze and blurted out  
>"your beautiful"<br>Kanda smiled before kissing Allen and closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

So sorry for the short chapter xD im a bit brain dead at the moment oh I got an idea lol anyway pls rate and review!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


End file.
